


snow in my pockets [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: little and broken (but still good) [Podfic] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, ManDadlorian, Modern AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and cara's his long-suffering partner, and poor baby is sad so get ready for some serious emotional dad dyn feels, dyn accidentally becomes a dad on a drug bust, dyn is a cop because of course, like you do, of course she did, oh look maggie wrote another mando thing inspired by a dessa song, this is the start of a whole universe of bullshit y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "snow in my pockets" by maggierachael."He’d seen a lot of things on drug busts. Pet alligators, apartments so dingy they had holes in the floor, more than one thing he wanted to scrub permanently from his memory. But never, upon rolling out of his bed in the middle of the night, did he expect to be greeted with a crying baby in the middle of a call.Or: Dyn comes upon salvation in the oddest of places."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: little and broken (but still good) [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	snow in my pockets [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggierachael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggierachael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [snow in my pockets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036072) by [maggierachael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggierachael/pseuds/maggierachael). 



Length: 39:43  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/snow%20in%20my%20pockets.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/snow%20in%20my%20pockets%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

>  _My emotions_. And ayyyyy, it's my 600th work on AO3! Thanks to maggierachael for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
